Conversa:Ichidaisy/@comment-7038237-20150820091603
Olá Braavos, Eu li aquela sua thread agora hoje, e não espero que tenha atitude diferente da minha e acabe por ler isso em imediato, pode ser muito difícil, mas não se esqueça dessa mensagem. Não é um pedido de desculpas e nem uma cobrança, aliás. Vou explicar meu ponto, isso não é uma guerra em que eu procure te vencer ou vencer o trio machista, já acabou essa parte. Não estou arrependido de nenhum de meus movimentos, diferente das últimas vezes, enfim, fale sobre você e responda essa thread se quiser, assim como eu fiz aqui. Eu não te declarei inimigo na CIN, insisti em desejar boas experiências para você e todos os usuários da Ub10 o Kirito, GF e VG, porém a sua thread dá à entender que temos muitos resentimentos que nossa amizade de antes não foi sincera o bastante para desabafar, parece que você guardou aquilo por muito tempo, não é? Tudo bem, acertou bem fundo naquela thread, seja qual for seu objetivo, alcançou, não estou com raiva por isso, contudo. Eu sou autodestrutivo, e destruo todos à minha volta, incluindo os que amo usei essa palavra em vão para me referir à você, eu juro pela minha vida, eu te avisei antes, não criei essa mensagem para 'falar que ia dar ruim', mas eu te avisei e você me ignorou, fez-me como alguém sem problemas e como alguém 'perfeito' seja isso o que digo quando falo 'você não é deus', ninguém é então decidi fechar a coisa, e ainda ficou com raiva por eu ter fechado. Pois eu lhe digo; sou uma das pessoas mais problemáticas que tem nessa wikia e meus ressentimentos de antes provam isso, minha cabeça é cobiçada em cada canto das wikias pt-br e sinceramente não sei como escapei vivo de algum bloqueio global, talvez seja perspicácia de uma mente muito perturbada, ou apenas ninguém nunca teve a coragem. Não retiro minha atitude sobre o caso, foi apenas um estopim sobre aquele papo de autodestruição e etc. vir à tona, eu sei que isso não é apenas sobre o caso do trio machista, tampouco estou aqui para provar meu ponto de vista sobre eles pois se tornou já irrelevante para o que eu realmente quero resolver que eu ache que minha opinião sobre eles tenha se dissolvido. Vou ao foco e parar de enrolar; espero que sua decepção tenha sido explicada, e espero que entenda que você foi avisado com antecedência o quanto eu sou desprezível e inútil, claro que eu posso ter ligado um ou outro ponto em sua vida, mas isso é totalmente inútil e não é nada o que seus amigos do peito realmente não já estivessem tentando fazer know as Penta of Pentos, então tudo é irrelevante. 'Eu só queria ser seu amigo' você diz, e você foi, pelo menos para mim foi, sentimentos acerca da amizade nem sempre é recípocro, eu fiz a clássica autodestruição para ver se conseguia te provar o quanto me importo contigo, mais do que me importei com o maldito Fwy garoto irritante, ele podia morrer de ataque cardíaco agora e eu faria um bolo de comemoração ou o outro, BlackZetsu. A diferença é que eu fiz com eles o mesmo que fiz com você, mas sem perceber, então o problema é mais grave e irreversível com eles, não que o seu não seja grave, de jeito nenhum! Você tem todo o direito de se sentir com raiva e ainda querer cortar minha garganta, beber meu sangue e oferecer minha alma para o satanás, eu sou uma pilha de material radioativo de qualquer forma, faço entrar em decadência tudo ao meu lado de qualquer forma. E claro, tenho a característica de fazer eu mesmo entrar nessa decadência, estou começando à fazer um texto circular demais, pois já repeti isso para você, então.. Pode falar sobre você mesmo em resposta, eu quero ler sobre você e seus pontos de qualquer forma, e deixe o caso do trio machista de lado, pois eles são irrelevantes demais para o real problema aqui irrelevantes para um problema maior.. mas de qualquer forma... Espero que isso tenha sido esclarecedor ou comovente. Palavras de um fracassado. Exclua essa thread assim que ver, se for responder, me procure no chat depois. Se não se comoveu, fica com esse vídeo; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5hdE9YSfEQ